


Dreaming is Free

by General_Syndulla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Finn and Poe on a beach vacation, post-sequel movies. They're so, so, very in love. Just something fluffy and a pinch of smutty, too, for someone very special.





	Dreaming is Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoeDANGeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDANGeron/gifts).

> Happy anniversary to cat!! :) Hope you enjoy it xxx

Poe Dameron stretched his arms over his head as he walked out onto the boarded porch of the small beachfront cabin and took in the view, the sun beaming down onto the pink water, crashing in steady waves on the beach below. He was on a well-earned break, though of course such a thing was impossible when one was a member of the Resistance. He kept his transmitter clipped at his belt at all times, even times right now when he… Wasn’t wearing a belt at all, actually. Or respectable trousers of any kind. He thumbed at the switch for the device, clipped not to a belt but instead to the waistband of his plain black sleep pants, making sure it was switched on. Old habits die hard, even when he was trying to relax.

General Organa had reassured him he would be their absolute last resort, only to be contacted if the First Order was proving to be particularly difficult. But Poe couldn’t help himself, of course. She would smack him on the shoulder if she knew. A smile spread across his scruffy face as he thought of what her face might look like. He turned on his heel, stretched his arms in front of him now as he padded back inside. Finn had gone back to bed following breakfast, but Poe was thinking ten hours past was a good time to wake up to enjoy the rest of the day now, too.

Finn had always been the one to sleep in more. Poe privately thought it was an interesting habit considering how regimented and structured his life had been for the most part, at least up to the point they had met. Poe walked back into their cozy little cabin and to the increasingly sunny bedroom toward the back of the house. In the mussed bed, his boyfriend slept fast, limbs spread all over as he lay peacefully on his belly. His hair, in small braids hanging past his ears, was spread all over the pillow and over his face. Soft and light snores echoed from the corner of the room as Finn slept so gently. It almost seemed a shame to wake him. But Poe couldn’t resist. He wanted to show him the beach. Finn had never seen it before, not up close like this anyway.

So naturally, Poe pounced onto Finn’s sleeping form on the bed. Finn startled awake with a soft gasp, squirming underneath Poe’s formidable weight on top of him. Poe rested his hands on either side of Finn’s head, smirking down at him with a tilted eyebrow. “Hey sleepyhead. Gonna miss the whole day if you keep this up.” He murmured in a warning tone, making Finn roll his eyes.

“Man, you just interrupted the _best_ dream…” Finn grumbled, almost serious in his disgruntlement. Poe rested his chin in his hand, elbow resting next to Finn’s arm in the blankets. They were chest to chest now as Finn shifted and rolled over underneath him. “Oh? Do tell??” Poe pressed his hips to Finn’s, straddling his lap with one hard thigh. Finn playfully shoved at his chest with a laugh. “Not on your life, it’s your fault it got ruined!!”

They tussled and rolled around together in the bed for a few minutes, neither quite ready to give in, laughing and rollicking so happily. In the back of his mind, Poe briefly realized this was what his life should be like every day, except it couldn’t be. Not right now anyway. Maybe not necessarily ever. Little realizations like that were sometimes all that kept him going. A life like this with Finn would be the perfect reason to fight for a free galaxy.

Breathless, the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes, sunlight streaming in through the open window. Without breaking eye contact, Finn reached to Poe’s waist and ripped the communicator off his pajama waistband, tossing it to the other side of the bed. Poe stuck his lip out, narrowing his eyes at him before growling playfully into Finn’s neck. “Wouldn’t want it to get damaged in the water. Still gonna show me, right?” Finn’s deep voice rumbled against Poe’s scruffy cheek.

Ten minutes later, the pair were standing at the end of the cabin’s porch, gazing out at the distant shore together much as Poe had been doing on his own earlier that morning. He couldn’t help but stare at Finn’s awe at the sight. He had been amazed when they had first landed last night, but that had been at twilight and the sight and sounds of the beach weren’t nearly as breathtaking as they were now.

Poe gently took his hand and they started down the path, bare feet sinking into soft white sand. Poe had changed into a clingy white sleeveless top, almost sheer in its soft cotton material, and a pair of thin brown pants. Finn had on a billowy kind of long off-white gown that flowed over his strong arms and legs, to the middle of his forearms and only slightly past his knees.

Poe showed him tide pools and lost seashells, the way the water lapped further and back again, explained how later in the day it would change shape, change its course entirely. Finn was almost silent the entire time, his dark eyes wide in amazement as he watched the salty ocean lap over their feet and then pull back again. He hadn’t been swimming ever outside of training, and he had expressed to Poe that he was actually more scared to than not. Poe promised he wouldn’t make him swim unless he wanted to by the end of their trip.

By the end of Poe’s tour with Finn, they found themselves sprawled slightly above the water’s edge in the sand. Finn was wearing a gentle and peaceful smile, the same one he had seemed to have the entire time they had been on the beach.

“So ya like it?” Poe rolled over to face him with a handsome smile, the one that always made Finn’s heart feel all fluttery. He smiled back, shy and sweet, and silently nodded. “It’s amazing. It’s the most beautiful thing I think I’ve ever seen in the whole galaxy…” Poe flopped back onto his back with a hearty laugh. “There’s whole planets that are just beach like this… Whole planets that are just ocean. In rainbows of colors.” Finn nestled closer to him in the silken sand.

Even in his travels as a Stormtrooper with the First Order, he had rarely been able to see the places they visited in their natural state. Often, he saw them in the sad aftermath of the destruction laid to them. It was nice to be somewhere peaceful and quiet for once. Finn wished he could travel the entire galaxy with just Poe. Maybe someday he could.

Finn took Poe’s arm in his hands, hugging it against his chest. Poe hummed quietly as he rolled closer to Finn, softly kissing him, stroking his thumb along the other man’s cheekbone with a gentle softness. Finn returned the kiss just as softly, resting his palms on Poe’s chest. He gently stroked his skin through the soft material of his shirt, pressing their bodies together. Poe chuckled into their kisses, wrapping his arms around Finn’s strong body and holding him close to himself, as if he were to let go Finn would be carried off by the tide.

Finn giggled into Poe’s kisses, his laughter so joyful and making Poe’s heart swell. He softly stroked his cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb along Finn’s slightly scruffy chin. Finn held Poe’s hips, rolling him on top of himself and kissing him more passionately. Laughter faded, melting into soft moans between the two men as they shared a deepened kiss. Finn hadn’t been very good at kissing at all when they had first met, but Poe dared to say that now he was perhaps becoming better than him at it. He slid his tongue along Poe’s lips, and Poe slowly opened his mouth to let their tongues meet, sliding against each other.

Finn’s hands found the rest of Poe first… Warm and gentle palms sliding up and down his hard body, feeling his hips and his muscled chest. A soft moan was dragged from Poe’s lips as Finn touched him, and he soon began to return the favor, stroking Finn’s chest with both hands through his sheer outfit. His thumbs found his nipples and rubbed in slow and gentle circles. Finn hummed appreciatively and stroked his hands around Poe’s waist to gently rub at his middle and lower back.

Poe straddled Finn easily, grinding down slightly into Finn with a mischievous grin. Finn couldn’t help but blush, biting his lip as he smiled back at him. There weren’t many words between them… As short as their time together had been, only something over two years now, they had grown to match each other’s movements perfectly, moving so in sync they could easily guess or anticipate what the other might do next. Just like now. Finn’s hips were meeting Poe’s before he had even fully seated himself in his lap. Poe held both of Finn’s hands over his head, their palms grasped tightly together in the sand. Finn was breathless, his dark eyes watching Poe’s every movement. Poe chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him more, the friction between them almost too much to bear.

Finn’s hips thrust up as Poe’s bore down on him, in a seemingly endless loop of teasing pleasure. Poe liked to take his time, and Finn hadn’t known much else before him anyway. All he knew now for sure was that he enjoyed doing anything with Poe. They rutted into each other, their kisses like flowers blooming as the waves crashed onto the shore behind them. Finn breathed softly into their kisses, and Poe hummed with a smile as he rubbed up and down Finn’s hips, his fingertips teasing as he gently pulled up the sheer gown, the heel of his wrist rubbing up Finn’s exposed shaft. Finn moaned in return, arching his back into him with a happy grin on his face.

Poe was always very good at reading Finn. He knew just when to move faster, touch more or less, just what spots made Finn see white. He stood up and pulled his trousers off before plopping back onto Finn’s lap with his usual playful and charming smirk. Poe dragged his thumb across Finn’s pouty lips, scooting forward on his torso and teasing himself back against Finn. Finn was leaking and wet now, and Poe was sure to rub himself up and down his length, getting his opening wet with it. “I want you so bad…” He murmured softly, and Finn nodded in agreement. Finn always got quiet during sex. Poe thought maybe he was still too new to it to know just what to say. Poe didn’t particularly mind of course, as his mouth was big enough for the both of them.

Without another word, Poe started to ease himself onto Finn’s member, biting his lip with a happy sigh. Finn thrust up and into him, making Poe jolt and huff a laugh. “Easy there…” He rubbed up and down his chest as he leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Finn returned the kiss, their tongues dancing together as Poe started a steady and rather vigorous rhythm bouncing on Finn’s lap. Finn made soft gasping noises each time Poe’s hips met his. Finn grinned into their kisses. He loved making Finn come, loved to tease him and take him to points he’d never been to before.

Poe twisted his hips in a slow circle, his own cock hard and leaking sticky precome on his belly. Finn watched him as he sat up, pushing his messy dark hair out of his face, his curls getting so long now that tendrils of hair wound their way around his neck and his ears. “Feel so kriffin’ good in me, Finn…” Inside, Finn’s cock stretched Poe as he thrust in and out of him. Poe shifted his hips so Finn was hitting inside him _just right_ and at that Poe started to moan slightly louder. Finn’s hands found their way up his thick thighs, squeezing his strong hips and pulling them down into his own. “There we go, that’s perfect baby…!” Poe laughed excitedly as Finn started to take more control.

Finn was, of course, a virgin when Poe and him first started messing around. But now some years later, he knew how to watch for Poe’s little signals. The ways he would touch his hair, rub his own chest, the way his brow furrowed when he was really enjoying something. The way his pearly front teeth peeked out to fuss at his pouty lower lip. Like he was doing right now. Finn grinned, his member spurting precome into Poe’s channel, making him so wet and messy inside. There was a slick sound as Finn pumped into him, Poe’s knees squeezing Finn’s waist as he straddled him proper.

“Gonna make me come soon, Finn… I love you, Finn…” Poe was breathless as he arched his back into Finn’s thrusts. “I love you too Poe, I love you so much…” Finn picked up the pace, setting a firm rhythm with his strong hips as he thrust deep into Poe, rutting into his prostate. After he bumped into the sensitive gland more than a handful of times, Poe was squirting onto his hard abs, and onto Finn’s flat tummy. Poe bit his lip and groaned in his throat. The sight of it was all Finn needed to push over the edge, filling Poe’s inside with his release, gasping and arching his back prettily. His thumbs gripped Poe’s hips hard and he held him fast to himself until he was finished.

Neither of them spoke for several long moments, Poe pushing his hair out of his face to kiss Finn softly, their lips sticking together slightly as he pulled away. He gently pulled off of him and flopped over next to him in the sand with a happy laugh. Finn couldn’t help but smile as he turned over to hug him and nestle in tight. They lay there like that in the warm sun for how long, neither of them could be quite sure.

“I still want swimming lessons.”

Finn broke the silence first. It made Poe laugh. “Of course, you think I forgot??”

That morning, Finn swam for the first time. And he absolutely loved the feeling.

*****

Later, lying together on the sandy porch of the cabin, Poe rolled over and stroked his warm palm up and down Finn’s soft chest. “You gonna tell me about your dream or not…?” Finn seemed to suddenly become very shy, as he blushed and turned his head away to hide his grin. “It’s silly.”

Poe pressed closer, stubble scraping ticklishly at Finn’s neck as he nuzzled against him. “Now you know that’s not true at all.” Finn squirmed and laughed. “Okay, I…” He seemed to take a deep breath to relax himself. “I dreamed we were older. Together on a beach like this. Maybe even this one, I don’t know, it’s dumb… We were old and happy. Two kids, the whole thing.” Finn laughed with a shrug. He had never had such thoughts of domestic bliss before.

Poe didn’t laugh at him, or say anything else at first. He rested his palm on Finn’s cheek, tucking his head under his chin.

“You never know.”


End file.
